


Zielone Szepty

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Tentacles, mistrz - uczeń relacje w ekstremalnym wydaniu
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Historia powiązana z opowiadaniem "Smycz na psa",
Kudos: 3





	Zielone Szepty

**Author's Note:**

> Historia powiązana z opowiadaniem "Smycz na psa",

Zieleń nie była kolorem Sithów. Zbyt żywa, zbyt spokojna, zbyt pełna nadziei. Mimo to Vindicta nigdy nie przestała jej lubić, chociaż nie mogła tego otwarcie przyznać przed nikim. Inni Lordowie nie zrozumieliby jej. Wręcz pożarliby ją żywcem za okazanie tak błahej słabości.

Vindicta była Lordem Sith, wiedziała co się działo z tymi, co okazali słabość. 

Ale nie urodziła się Sithem. 

Nie urodziła się nawet na terytorium mrocznego imperium. Kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu była padawanem Jedi, wychowankiem i dumą Zakonu jak tysiące innych wrażliwych na Moc dzieci. A przynajmniej do czasu zdrady.

Jednak zdrada nie nadeszła od razu. Przez długie lata była uczniem Sin Vina, wielkiego i mądrego mistrza pochodzącego z odległego Celegrianu. To on pierwszy dostrzegł jej potencjał i uczynił padawanką, gdy była jeszcze małym dzieckiem. Być może była za młoda - tak szeptali między sobą inni Rycerze i studenci; słyszała bardzo dobrze ich szept, lecz nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Skoro ktoś tak roztropny jak oddany nauce Celegrian uznał ją za dobry materiał do nauki, musiała być godna tego zaszczytu.

Nie rozumiała wtedy swojego mistrza, ani jego wyborów. Lecz nie miejscem padawana było ocenianie swojego nauczyciela, a posłuszeństwo. Vindicta - wtedy jeszcze nie Sith, a zwykły padawan - służyła swojemu mistrzowi wiernie i z oddaniem. Podążała za nim niczym najwierniejsze zwierzę za swoim panem. Niczym cień.

Jej mistrz, jak każdy mieszkaniec Celegrianu, wyglądał zdumiewająco. Przypominał ogromny mózg z długimi mackami, unoszący się w powietrzu niczym meduza pływająca w wodzie. Nie posiadał nóg, ciało miał delikatne, nie oddychał tlenem, lecz pomimo tych niedogodności, był prawdziwą skarbnicą wiedzy i niezłomnym poszukiwaczem prawdy. U jego boku Vindicta przemierzyła galaktykę wzdłuż i wszerz, ucząc się i asystując mistrzowi w każdej, najbłahszej i najniebezpieczniejszej misji.

Nawet po latach była mu wdzięczna za każde słowo mądrości.

Nie to wypowiedziane. Jej mistrz nigdy nic nie mówił. Nie mógł. Toteż swoją wiedzę wlewał w jej umysł przy pomocy telepatii. Była niczym puste naczynie, a jego słowa uświęconą, wodą roztropności i wiedzy. Dlatego wybrał ją, gdy była taka młoda, ciągle niezapełniona głupotami, zbędnymi myślami, zbyt sztywną nauką zakonu.

Obecność mistrza w jej umyśle była ciepła i delikatna, niczym słońce w piękny dzień. Niczym powiew świeżego powietrza w domu z dawna nie odświeżanym, zatęchłym. Niczym ojcowska dłoń na ramieniu potrzebującym wsparcia i otuchy.

Nie pamiętała dni, kiedy ona i jej mistrz byli osobnymi bytami, nie złączonymi myślami. Jak przez mgłę mogła przypomnieć sobie uczucie strachu - i ciekawości - gdy głos nauczyciela po raz pierwszy rozległ się w jej dziecięcym umyśle, gdy ofiarowywał swoje nauki, kusił tajemnicami ogromnej, niezbadanej galaktyki.

Jego obecność była taka kojąca. Wszechwiedząca. Pełna. Stała.

Sin Vin znał ją lepiej niż ona sama znała siebie.

Ale była w końcu tylko padawanem, on zaś mistrzem. Tak musiało być. Mistrz i uczeń. Pan i sługa. Dlatego nigdy nie śmiała uskarżać się ani dopytywać, dlaczego tak bardzo lubił tkwić w jej umyślę. Dlaczego czasem wręcz czuła się, jakby uwielbiał eksplorować ją całą, badać od wewnątrz, smakować jej myśli.

Mistrz ją testował. Dlaczego? Nie miała pojęcia. Ale musiał mieć ku temu ważkie powody. Jak inaczej mógłby być pewny, że rośnie tak jak powinna? Że będzie godna miana Rycerza Jedi? Godna jego samego?

Vindicta nie śmiała dopytywać. Była posłusznym padawanem i jak na takiego przystało, tylko szerzej otwierała swój umysł, obnażała siebie, okazywała uległość.

Mistrz zawsze ją nagradzał wtedy. 

Gdy była młodsza, było to uczucie niezwykłego ciepła, wręcz czyste, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek niepokoju stan ducha. Dzięki niemu mogła zagłębić się w żywą Moc, odkrywać jej tajniki, szlifować własne zdolności. Dzięki niemu spała spokojnie, nie trapiona myślą o jutrze, o trudnych sprawdzianach, o srogiej ocenie Rady Jedi.

Jednak im starsza była, tym spokój ducha stawał się czymś innym. Dużo gorętszym. Mistrz skrupulatnie badał jej umysł i wyszukiwał coraz to nowsze miejsca podatne na jego obecność. Im bardziej naciskał, tym bardziej płonęła, ale nie tam, w głowie, a między nogami. Serce łomotało jej jak szalone, lecz nie był to strach, a nieopisana euforia, kiedy piersi twardniały, a sutki nabierały ciemnego, szkarłatnego koloru, kiedy wilgoć zbierała się w intymnym miejscu i sączyła się z niej, jak woda z dziurawego sita. Nie panowała nad sobą, nie miała żadnej kontroli, tylko zaufanie do mistrza, który szeptał w jej umyśle, że tak, niech cieszy się swoją nagrodą, niech ufa mu całkowicie, niech nie myśli, tylko czuje.

Niech pozwoli się zbadać, dogłębnie, od środka. Niech zadowoli ciekawość mistrza, który pragnął poznać jej naturę, zrozumieć biologię ciała, które było kobiece, a jednak nosiło znamiona męskich cech. Czerwona skóra pozbawiona futra i wypustki rogowe na czole, jakże odmienne od kanonu piękna devaroniańskich niewiast. Jakże bliskie męskim członkom tego gatunku, a jednak nie czyniące ją mężczyzną.

Istna zagadka natury, która intrygowała go od lat, a teraz mógł ją poznać, rozwikłać.

Kim była, aby odmówić mistrzowi dostępu do wiedzy? Kim była, aby sprzeciwiać się swojemu nauczycielowi? 

Inni mistrzowie co najwyżej potępiliby jej krnąbrność. Brak zaangażowania w trening. Była w końcu tylko uczniem, nikim ważnym. Bez przynależności do jakiegokolwiek liczącego się domu, bez świetlanej przyszłości jako członek Rady. Słowa mistrza zawsze znaczyły więcej, niż słowa nieposłusznego padawana.

Była nikim, więc nie myślała, tylko czuła, jak ogień z iskierki stawał się pożarem trawiącym jej ciało. Jak wyginała się w łuk, gdy jej mistrz badał jej mózg, naciskał, by mogła eksplodować czystą euforią. I czuła, jak jego miękkie macki droczyły się z twardymi sutkami, owijały się wokół piersi, przyssawały do nich i ściskały z całej siły. I czuła jak pełzały po jej skórze, ku spragnionym ustom, jak testowały jej wargi, jak wchodziły w nią z dwóch stron naraz. Zawsze posłusznie otwierała usta, by macka wiła się w jej gardle. Zawsze posłusznie rozkładała nogi, gdy macki wchodziły w jej mokrość i głębiej, ku trzewiom. Jej brzuch nadymał się jak balon, gdy mistrz zanurzał się w niej po niemal same końce długich, miękkich odnóg. Nie mogła myśleć, obezwładniona uczuciem pełności i jednocześnie pozbawiona czucia bólu. 

Im była starsza, tym coraz częściej Sin Vin nagradzał ją, aż nie oddawała mu się każdej nocy; mistrz był nienasycony, zawsze głodny nie tyle jej młodego ciała, co nowych danych do analizy. Spragniony nie jej mokrości, a kolejnego eksperymentu. Tak bardzo, że każdej nocy czynił z niej bezrozumną bestię, potrzebującą dotyku, pełności, spełnienia.

Czynił z niej zwierzę, na którym mógł do woli testować swoje domysły i teorie.

Służyła mu bez słowa skargi. 

Padawan był winien posłuszeństwo swojemu nauczycielowi, a Vindicta była wszak dobrym uczniem. Najlepszym.

Ale to nie mistrz skradł jej serce, a padawanka o zielonej skórze, jasnej jak świeże źdźbło koreliańskiej trawy. Tak samo słodko pachnącej. Dri-Ner była piękna, taka delikatna, _ miękka _. Zielone usta droczyły się z czerwoną skórą Vindicty, muskały i całowały, znaczyły. Te same usta lubiły szeptać do jej ucha o wszystkim i o niczym. O marzeniach i mrzonkach, o nadziei, strachu, o nadchodzącej wojnie i wierszach zapomnianych poetów.

Zielony kolor na zawsze miał już kojarzyć się Vindicie właśnie z Dri-Ner, z tymi wszystkimi leniwymi chwilami, gdy obie mogły lec obok siebie i cieszyć się wspólnie spędzonym czasem. Niekiedy nawet więcej, niż tylko niewinnym leżeniem ramię w ramię.

Miękkie usta Dri-Ner lubiły smakować jej wilgoci równie mocno, jak delektowały się jej odbytem. Język dziewczyny, taki gibki, stanowczy, mógł pustoszyć ją godzinami. I pustoszył przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, czy było to dozwolone czy nie. Nie raz i nie dwa Vindicta rozkładała nogi dla spragnionej uciech ukochanej wcale nie w tak odosobnionym miejscu, a potem wracała do swojej kwatery speszona myślą, że każdy mijający ją mistrz i student na pewno wiedział o jej występku. O braku samokontroli. 

Ale jak mogła odmówić, wyrzec się słodkich, zielonych ust, które szeptały jej o lepszym jutrze, o uciechach, o miłości? Które tak pięknie prosiły, aby przyszła do biblioteki, do jednego z gęstych ogrodów, do sali treningowej; które nakazywały jej leżeć na stole, ławce, macie z zaciśniętymi ustami, by jęk przyjemności nie zdradził żadnej z nich.

Dri-Ner uwielbiała tę chwilę niebezpieczeństwa, kiedy w każdej chwili obie mogły zostać nakryte przez innych uczniów i mistrzów w najbardziej kompromitującej pozycji. Nie raz i nie dwa pomiędzy jedną zabawą, a drugą szeptała jej do ucha, co by było gdyby jęk Vindicty zdradził ich, gdyby ktoś doniósł o nich Radzie Jedi. Co z nią zrobi następnym razem i kolejnym i kolejnym, aż ich łut szczęścia w końcu się wyczerpie i wpadną, staną się publiczną wiedzą, ciekawostką, zgorszeniem. Na samą myśl o tym płonęła ze wstydu i gdyby nie czerwona skóra, stałaby się szkarłatna na twarzy. Ale wstyd nigdy jej nie powstrzymał przed coraz śmielszą grą, coraz bardziej wymagającą prośbą płynącą z zielonych, miękkich ust.

Bała się Rady Jedi. Ich reakcji i kary. Bo na pewno rozdzieliliby je, nie z powodu seksu, ale rodzącego się w niej uczucia przywiązania. Zażyłości, która niosła ze sobą zazdrość i egoizm. Jednak to nie przed nimi pragnęła się ukryć tak naprawdę, ale przed wszystko wiedzącą obecnością w jej umyśle. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, starała się zataić coś przed własnym mistrzem. Po raz pierwszy pragnęła mieć coś na własność; zachować tylko dla siebie. Jeden sekret. Zielone usta i szepty.

Oczywiście, była naiwna. Zwykły padawan jak ona nie mógł oszukać mistrza Sin Vina. Mimo to walczyła przeciw niemu z całych sił, pełna furii i gniewu i strachu. Obawy przed odrzuceniem.

Mistrz Vin w końcu uczynił ją swoim uczniem. Uczynił ją kobietą, a ona zdradziła go w tak niegodny sposób. Powinna mu wyznać swoje grzechy, a jednak wolała zamknąć tą cząstkę umysłu przed nim i skazać się na długie tygodnie katorgi.

Mistrz przestał ją wzwywać do siebie, ani nie odwiedzał jej w skromnej komnacie padawana. Zamiast tego w środku nocy czuła tylko płonący żar między nogami - znak, że mistrz nigdy nie odszedł z jej umysłu, nie zapomniał o jej młodzieńczej krnąbrności. 

Celegranin nadal badał uważnie jej myśli, naciskał i drażnił mózg, prowadził rozległą analizę, lecz brak jego fizycznej obecności doprowadzał ją do czystej, seksualnej furii. Brakowało jej wijących macek, które jednocześnie weszłyby głęboko przez jej mokrą cipę i gardło, głęboko aż w układ pokarmowy, gdy pozbawiona uczucia bólu mogła się delektować poczuciem pełności. Brakowało jej ciężaru na skórze, obcego dotyku, gdy musiała polegać tylko na własnych dłoniach, które nijak nie mogły ugasić płonącego w niej żaru.

Jej młodzieńczy bunt - i surowa kara - trwał kilka długich tygodni, nim w końcu Sin Vin nie złamał jej na dobre. Łkała jak zagubione dziecko, w myślach na przemian przepraszając i błagając o wybaczenie. Za słaby charakter, egoizm, uległość ciemnej stronie mocy.

Obecność mistrza na nowo stała się znanym, kojącym ciepłem, które objęło cały jej umysł, odjęło strach i zwątpienie, uciszyło wstyd. Ciepłem, które nie karciło za brak opanowania ani za cielesny głód wrażeń. Ku wielkiej uldze Vindicty, wręcz zachęcało ją do szukania wrażeń. Do rozkładania szeroko nóg, by miękki, niewieści język mógł badać jej trzewia; by mógł się delektować wilgocią. 

Od dnia złamania, na nowo stała się jednością ze swoim mistrzem; naczyniem na jego mądrości. To on myślał za nią, gdy jej własny umysł utonął w toni wrażeń i żarze namiętności. To on sprawiał, że stawała się mokra jak na żądanie, ilekroć zielone usta szeptały do jej ucha co mogłyby z nią robić, gdyby właśnie tu i teraz się im oddała.

Vindicta oddawała się im z tą samą pasją, z jaką oddawała się swojemu mistrzowi. 

Z każdym dniem granica między Sin Vinem, a Dri-Ner zacierała się w jej umyślę coraz bardziej. Nie umiała powiedzieć, gdzie wola mistrza kończyła się, a zaczynała zachcianka ukochanej ale jej oddanie cieszyło obojga równie mocno. Nawet jeśli nauka i treningi Jedi przestały mieć znaczenie, a Rada coraz mniej przychylnym okiem spoglądała na jej miałkie postępy, liczyły się tylko szepty, którym podporządkowała się całkowicie.

Była niczym bezrozumne zwierzę, pozbawione wyższych celi i ambicji, poza zaspokojeniem płonącej chuci. Bestia ujarzmiona, trzymana w żelaznych ryzach przez doświadczonych poskramiaczy.

Podobało jej się takie życie. Żadnej odpowiedzialności, żadnego zmartwienia. Tylko posłuszeństwo i przyjemność. Proste komendy, zielone, cudne szepty, które wiodły ją coraz bliżej światła. Coraz bliżej innych istot.

Rano, o świcie, Dri-Ner zakradała się do jej skromnego pokoju i leniwie lizała wilgoć, pamiątkę po upojnej nocy z mistrzem. Vindicta nigdy nie śmiała zapytać, czy wiedziała o jej więzi z nauczycielem, czy w ogóle ją to obchodziło. Podejrzewała, że nie miało to znaczenia dla drugiej padawanki; gdy przychodziła, pochwa Vindicty była rozdymana i wrażliwa, tak bardzo, że najmniejsze liźnięcie odbierało jej oddech. Dri-Ner potrafiła ją wylizywać długie godziny.

Z każdym dniem też przynosiła inną rzecz, którą z lubością chowała między nogami Vindicty. Z każdym upływającym tygodniem było to coś coraz większego i odważniejszego. Jak kanciasty holokron, którym nagrywała jej przeciągłe pojękiwania, ilekroć cieszyła się jej odbytem. Czasem wręcz nagrywała całą ich wspólną sesję, gdy leżąca na bibliotecznym stole Vindicta rozkładała dla niej nogi w pełni świadoma, że za ścianą uczyli się inni padawani. Albo kiedy Dri-Ner z ciekawości nadziewała ją na trzon treningowego miecza.

Padawanka zawsze w takich chwilach szeptała, że kobiety są ciekawsze; _ więcej otworów to więcej zabawy. _Vindicta zapamiętała to na całe życie. I cóż, nie mogła z tym polemizować.

Jej mistrz nalegał, aby oddawała się kochance całkowicie. Wręcz robił co mógł, by Dri-Ner mogła asystować im we wszystkich misjach. Im dalej lecieli od Coruscant, tym bardziej dzikie pomysły świtały w tej cudownie pięknej, zielonej głowie.

Vindicta, tak jak mistrz jej nakazywał, pozwalała się prowadzić na smyczy po obcych ulicach światów, które lubowały się w niewolniczych pięknościach. Nie protestowała, kiedy Dri-Ner obnażałą ją wtedy publicznie, ani kiedy pieściła ją na oczach innych. Nawet nie wtedy, gdy sprzedawała jej ciało obcym istotom.

Była w końcu Jedi, a istotą Jedi była służba.

Więc jeśli dobro misji wymagało, by pieściła cudze, nabrzmiałe, często nie-ludzkie przyrodzenia, Vindicta z ochotą wykonywała polecone zadanie. Jej nawykłe do służby usta były nagradzane różnorakim nasieniem, które posłusznie przełykała i za które gorąco dziękowała. Była przecież dobrze wychowana. Posłuszna. Musiała. Przecież na misjach, ktoś musiał grać pana, a ktoś sługę. Z ich trójki, to ona była najmniej wartościowym Jedi; uczennicą, która od dawna nie robiła żadnych zadowalających postępów. Logicznym więc było, że to jej przypadała zawsze rola niewolnicy. Jej mistrz i Dri-Ner poświęcali tyle czasu, by mogła odegrać swoją rolę jak należy. By nikt ani na ułamek sekundy nie zwątpił w prawdziwość przykrywki pod którą Jedi pracowali dla dobra Zakonu i Republiki. Nie mogła przecież zawieść swojego mistrza, ani kochanki.

Tylko o tym umiała myśleć, kiedy ssała obce penisy, lub kiedy klient rżnął ją od tyłu z dłonią mocno wplecioną w jej włosy.

Im lepiej zadowoliła kupca, tym łatwiej przychodziło mistrzowi Vinowi wdarcie się w zajęty przyjemnością umysł i wydarcie z niego sekretów dla dobra misji. Vindicta zawsze wiedziała, że sprawiła się dobrze, gdy znienacka znajome, ukochane ciepło rozlegało w jej umyśle; tak przyjemne, że aż wilgoć tryskała z niej niczym woda z fontanny.

Im więcej nasienia zalegało w jej ciele, tym chętniej Dri-Ner czyściła jej otwory językiem. Seks z nieznajomymi był tylko pracą, niczym więcej. Nie jak późniejsze godziny prawdziwej słodyczy; Vindicta po prostu leżała i cieszyła się każdą minutą spędzoną z ukochaną, gdy ta ją pieściła na przemian szepcząc pochwały, obiecując nowe przygody, gorliwie zapewniając ją o dozgonnej miłości.

Vindicta była oddanym uczniem. Oddaną kochanką. 

A przynajmniej póki nie wpadła w łapy Sitha.


End file.
